Slender's Girlfriend and Splendor's Girlfriend
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Camilia Torres and Andrea Patterson were bestfriends since high school. But when they were two years old, they've encountered Slenderman and Splendorman, and they both like each girl. The girls are in for one heck of a surprise when they find out that the Slender brothers like them, a lot. Please R&R Slender/OC Splendor/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Slender's Girlfriend and Splendor's Girlfriend.**

(Summary: Camilia Torres was only two years old when she saw the Slenderman and Splendorman in her bedroom. But she wasn't afraid of them at all, she was happy. Now, 22 years later. Camilia and her best friend, Andrea Patterson, encounters both Slenderman and Splendorman. But, Splendor has taken a liking towards Andrea, as Slenderman has taken a liking towards Camilia. Both girls are in for one heck of a surprise when they find out.) (A/N: Second Slenderman and Splendorman story, so be nice!)

~~~~~ 22 years ago. No one's POV.

Camilia was only two when it happened… she was too young for to be his victim. Slenderman could not help but to protect the toddler. She looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes, full of curiousness and awe.

"…Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked the little girl as he knelt down to pick her up. She giggled happily and reached for him. Now he was confused. _Very___confused. She was happy? Was she not afraid of him at all?

"You're really are a curious one…aren't you Camilia." He said as he finally held her close. He saw her smile and snuggled close to his chest.

"Brother?" Slender turned around to see his older brother, Splendorman.

He wore a black suit with colorful polka dots, white dress shirt, bright red bow tie, and was wearing a small top hat. His face adorn a cheery face, his skin was slightly tan, and his hands were charcoal black.

"What do you want brother?" Slender said, slightly annoyed. Splendor simply smiled as little Camilia looked over at him and held her arms towards him.

Splendor gently took her from his brother's hold and held the little girl close as she snuggled against his chest. She then let out a yawn, soon falling asleep. He then gently put her back into her bed and looked at his brother; who was staring out of the bedroom window.

"You have that feeling too, don't you brother?" Splendor asked him. He nodded.

"She is too young… She is full of curiousness. And I fear that she will get herself into trouble because of it…" He said softly, looking back at the girl.

"I have that fear as well… And I fear for Andrea as well…" Splendor said as he looked back at little Camilia with soft black eyes.

"Andrea?"

"She is the same age as Camilia… Same personality." He told his brother with a big grin. Slender just shook his head…

With that, the two brothers teleported back to their dimension. But as Camilia grows up to a curtain age, the three will meet again…

~~~~~22 years later. Camilia's POV.

I sighed as I rode my Ducatti 848 superbike home after a boring day in class. I was very thankful that tomorrow was the beginning of Fall Break, which meant no College classed for a whole week.

Awesomeness!

"This is freakin' awesome!" I said to myself as I pulled up to the driveway of my two storie house. I got off my bike and looked up at the cloudy sky, sighing softly; pulling off my helmet.

"Great… It looks like it's gonna rain. Again." I said as pulled up the garage door and walked over to my bike, getting back on and quickly starting it up. I then slowly drove into the garage, turning off my bike. I got off of her and pressed the garage door button and the door slid downward. Smiling to myself.

"Now you're gonna be all nice and dry." I told her. Yes, I gave my motorbike a gender. Who wouldn't?

Suddenly it began to pour. I smirked.

"Ha! Beat that rain!" I said as I put my helmet on the table. Its designs were purple and black, and the color was grey. As for my baby, the same colors. Why? Because I gave her that beautiful paintjob myself.

I walked over to the door, pulling out my house key from my messenger bag; I unlocked the door to be greeted by my six week old kitten, Jamie. Her fur color was mixed with light brown, grey, and orange. Beautiful mix if you ask me.

But, on my way home from school…I had a feeling that I was being watched, and followed. I don't know why… I just did.

I pulled of my black and grey jacket and hung it up, pulling my mid-length brown hair out of its low ponytail.

"Mewl." I looked down to see Jamie sitting there, purring. So, I picked her up to hold her close to my chest.

"I missed you today." I told her as she purred. I gently put her down onto the ground to put my messenger bag on the kitchen island.

I pulled out my HTC Touch 4G cellphone, my keys to my baby, iPod Touch Gen4, and my school books for the classed I take. Like…English, math, mythology, and mechanics. That's how I know how to work or fix my motorbike.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom of thunder and the next thing I knew, was that the power was out.

"Great…" I said as my phone's screen lit up and I grabbed it, walking and headed towards the living room. Sitting on the sofa and putting my legs up on the coffee table I sighed. So, I decided to text my friend, Andrea.

Andrea and I were friends since my freshman year of high school. She looked lonely so I introduced myself and talked for a while. Turned out we had the same classes in both semesters. We were like sisters. We got along and no one wanted to mess with us…or come near us because to them, we were outcasts…

"Hey Andrea. How ya been lately?" I texted.

"_Bored. Now that the damn power's out. Want me to come over? I got a feeling that you're lonely."_ Was her reply. I smiled.

"Sounds great, but it's literally pouring at my house. You sure you wanna come over?"

"_Hell yeah! I don't care if it's pouring. I'll just drive slow. For your sake… ^^"_

"Thanks. See you soon! And be careful!"

I put my phone in my lap and moved my legs onto the sofa. You see, I moved out of my parent's house when I was sixteen to move in with Andrea, whose parents treated me as one of their own. My parents always bitched at me for unknown reasons…and I've put up with it and moved in to the Patterson family. Andrea's parents didn't like the way my parents were treating me. So, they've welcomed me into their home. Which I was thankful and happy.

Suddenly the doorbell went off, so I got up and made my way to the front door. Opening it up revealed Andrea, my best friend of all time...well, my only friend.

"I drove safely so don't worry." She told me as she walked in out of the rain.

"Thank God…" I said as she got out her cellphone as a flashlight to see. I too, did the same thing. We walked back into the living room and relaxed.

"Hey…Cam?" She asked me while staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever gotten the feeling of being watched by someone that's never there?" She asked while looking at me. I nodded.

"Ever since I was little…" I told her.

Suddenly… Our cellphone screens became all static…and the next thing we knew…was that the screens turning black. I tried turning mine back on, but with no luck.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

"You too, huh?" Andrea said as she tried turning hers back on.

"Yup."

Then we heard a noise behind us, so we turned to see what caused it. But nothing was there…

"Was that your cat?" Andrea asked while freaking out a little.

"No… She went upstairs into my bedroom…" I said while freaking out as well.

Suddenly(A/N: Get used to it people), we smelt the scent of candy and sweets, followed by the scent of dead bodies. We both gulped and paled. When we slowly turned forward…we both screamed…

(A/N: Did you like it? If so, then review it and let me know if I should continue… Camigirl out!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Slender's Girlfriend and Splendor's Girlfriend. Ch.2**

(A/N: Wow, I didn't know that the first chapter would get good reviews. Oh well, now, onward!)

~~~~~~Earlier.

_Suddenly, we both smelt the scent of candy and sweets, followed by the scent of dead bodies. We both gulped and paled. When we slowly turned forward…we both screamed._

~~~~~~~Camilia's POV.

What. The. Freakin'. Hell!

There, crouching in front of us, were two beings that looked…familiar to me…

It didn't take a damn rocket scientist to figure out who these two beings were. They happened to be Slenderman…and Splendorman.

I've read a lot about these two on the Internet... But I thought that I would've never meet them face to face…

"…Camilia?"

"Andrea?"

I glanced over to Andrea who looked like she was about to scream again.

"H-How do you know our names?" She said as her voice was shaky. The two of them looked at each other and then back at us.

They then placed their hands on our foreheads, then the next thing we knew, an old forgotten memory flooded our minds…

~~~~~Andrea's Memory.

_A girl about five years old was crying, all alone… No one wanted to come near her and were calling her a freak as she ran away, into the woods near her home._

_She soon stopped running as more tears of sadness fell. _

"_Why are people so mean to me? Why do they hate me?" She asked herself as she sat against a tree with her legs pulled to her chest, her head buried into her knees._

_Suddenly, the scent of cotton candy and other sweets filled the air as she looked up, her blue eyes widened slightly._

_There, standing ten feet away from her, was a very tall man. His suit had colorful polka dots all over, and he had a small top hat, also covered in polka dots. His slightly tanned face adorn a bright cheery smile. He walked over to the girl and shrunk down a few feet until he was the size of an average man._

"_What's wrong Andrea? Why so sad?" He asked her as he knelt down in front of her._

"_H-How do you know my name?" Andrea asked him. He then gently picked her up and held her close, comforting her._

"_I've been watching you for some time, and it pains me to see you so sad." He said as he continued to hug her._

"_What's your name?" She asked him._

"_My name is Splendorman, but you can call me Splendy if you like." He said cheerfully. Andrea smiled and looked up at him._

"_Wanna be my friend?" She asked as his smile gotten wider._

"_I would love to be your friend." He told her as he hugged her again._

~~~~~~Camilia's Memory.

_She was only three years old when it had happened again… There, in front of her; was a man without a face. Her wore a black suit, white dress shirt, black tie, and was about nine feet tall. _

_He then shrunk down to six foot five and knelt down to the girl._

"_We meet again Camilia." He said softly. She just smiled and giggled. He tilted his head to the side, still confused. He then gently picked her up and held her._

_She snuggled against his chest as he then put her back into her bed. _

"_Are we gonna see each other again?" She asked him small voice. He turned back to her as he gently placed a hand on her head, nodding._

"_When you are older. I promise that we will meet again." He told her as he teleported away. And he always keeps his promises…_

~~~~~~Back to the present.

"Whoa…" Both girls said in unison as the two brothers slowly pulled their hands away.

Camilia and Andrea looked up at the two who were now sitting on the other couch, staring back at the girls.

"So, that's how you know our names, huh?" Andrea asked them as they nodded.

"We've been watching you two while you were growing up. We've never left you two since we have met…" Slender told them.

"That's why I've been getting the feeling of being watched." Camilia said as she smiled.

"Same here." Andrea said while smiling as well.

Splendorman grinned wildly as he extended his arms to pick up Andrea. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, and in return; she hugged him back.

Slenderman gently placed a hand onto Camilia's head and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled at that.

"You kept your promise." She told him.

"I always keep a promise." He told her while rubbing the top of her head.

~~~~~~Later that night, with the power back on.

Andrea was sitting in Splendor's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while Camilia was sitting next to Slender; who was running his fingers through her hair.

Not that she minded or anything…

Jamie, Camilia's six week old kitten; was laying down in her lap, purring softly. So far the kitten was calm and was looking around.

"How did you find her?" Splendor asked Camilia, who shrugged.

"I found her on the side of the road near the house, so I brought to the vet. They told me that she was healthy, but they ran some tests on her just in case they were wrong… After that, I brought her home and she now thinks I'm her mommy." She told him as she gently scratched Jamie's head.

"How long ago was that?" He asked.

"About…two weeks ago." She said. "My guess is that her mother and siblings didn't make it…"

"Poor thing…" He said as he put his chin on top of Andrea's head.

"I gotta worn you…she loves to suckle on people's clothing…a lot." Cam said while smirking. As if on que, Jamie started to suckle on the girl's shirt. She just laughed as Slender looked at Jamie.

"You sure that's normal for a kitten to do?" He asked her as she gently pulled Jamie off.

"To me it is." She told him. Slender stared at the kitten who had jumped onto the floor and walked off.

Soon after both girls have fallen asleep, leaning against each brother, who didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the week was going to be extraordinary…

(A/N: Did you like this one as much as the first one? I hope so. As for my other stories, I post new chapters for each one as soon as I can. I promise. Camigirl out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Slender's Girlfriend and Splendor's Girlfriend. Ch.3**

**(A/N: I'm back, and with a new chapter! Enjoy!)**

~~~~~Andrea's POV.

I sighed softly as I slowly woke up, noticing a wonderful smell coming from Camilia's kitchen. So I slowly got up and noticed that she was still asleep. Raising an eyebrow I moved my legs and put my feet on the floor, slowly standing up; I walked towards the kitchen and couldn't help but smile.

There, in front of the stove, was Splendy; cooking something that smelled so good.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said in a cheery voice, causing me to smile even more.

"Hey." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"Breakfast is about ready." He told me as he put several pancakes on two separate plates.

"I'll wake Cam up." I told him as I left to go wake her up.

Now, Cam is a heavy sleeper sometimes…so I smirked and called over my shoulder.

"You might wanna cover your ears." I called to Splendy who was putting breakfast on the table. He gave me a questioning look.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just watch." I said as I put two fingers in my mouth, parting them slightly, then letting out a loud shrill whistle.

"Who? What? When? Where? Huh?" Cam yelled as she bolted right up, quickly looking around. I just busted out into mad fits of laughter.

"Oh my God! You should've seen your face!" I managed to say as I laughed harder, causing a pillow to be thrown at my face.

"Serves you right." She said as she got up off of the sofa and looked around. "Where's Slender?" She asked.

"He is in Ireland. But he told me to give you this." Splendor said as he handed her a small black leather bound book, and a cool looking pen. She gently took the items and opened up the small book. Inside the pages were parchment paper.

"Write inside," I told her as she took the pen and wrote in one of the pages.

'Hello?' She wrote, and a second later, elegant hand writing wrote back…

'Hello Camilia.'

"Awesome. So I can use it to communicate with your brother?" She asked as Splendy nodded.

"You two better eat or the food will get cold." He told us happily as Cam and I walked toward the dinner table and began to eat.

~~~~~~Time change. Camilia's POV.

Breakfast. Was. Amazing.

I mean, this was better Andrea's mom cooking. But, I won't say it out loud…

Right now the three of us were watching cartoons from the TV, laughing. Look, I may be in my early twenties, but I still love watching cartoons, and so does Andrea. Splendy seems to enjoy watching them with us.

I've to Slender earlier and asked him when he was coming back, and he wrote back midnight.

I sighed softly at that… But I knew that he was busy… So I didn't bother to write him back.

"You okay Cam? You look a little down." I looked at Andrea who had the look of concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright." I told her as I looked back at the TV. Hoping that I'll stop thinking about him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them look at each other and shrug. Deep down I knew that those two liked each other, and that made me happy… But, does Slender feel the same way towards me? I didn't know…

I then felt something jump into my lap, looking down I smiled to see Jamie who had jumped onto my lap. I gently scratched behind her ears as she began to purr loudly.

"For something so small, her purring is quite loud." Splendy told me as he gently petted her head, causing her to mewl loudly.

"I know. I find it cute." I told him as she layed down and soon was fast asleep.

"Awww." He said as he smiled.

Later noon rolled by as Andrea and I were making our lunches. Since our friend made our breakfast, we decided to make lunch.

"So, how have your parents been?" I asked her while I was making grilled cheese sandwiches, Andrea shrugged.

"They've been alright. They call me every weekend when I'm not in any classes. They've been doing that since I moved out." She said as she made the drinks.

"You're dad's been doing the same thing since I've moved out…" I said while chuckling.

"You know how they are, right? They only care and love us." She said as we finished up with the food and walked into the living room where Splendy was watching cartoons.

"Lunch is ready." I told him as he grinned.

~~~~~~Time change.

After lunch I decided to clean up, and when I was done I headed back into the living room and was surprised to see Slenderman sitting in the armchair, looking at me.

"You said you'd be here around midnight." I said while smiling. He shrugged.

"Am I not aloud to change my mind?" He asked as he extended his arm out to gently caress my cheek with his hand.

I didn't know what to say, but instead he extended his other arm and tucked under my arms, lifting me up and slowly pulling me close, then he placed my onto his lap, gently running his fingers through my hair. I smiled a little.

~~~~~Andrea's POV.

I was sitting in Splendy's lap, with his arms gently wrapped around my waist, grinning wildly as his brother ran his fingers through Cam's hair. That made me smile softly at that.

I felt Splendy's chin gently rest on the top of my head, causing me to smile at that.

To be honest, I liked him…a lot. I just hoped that he felt the same way towards me… I felt him gently rub my arms, making me turn my head towards him. He just smiled brightly and continued to rub my arms. I turned to see Cam fast asleep, leaning her head against Slender's chest as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

I then felt my eyes getting kind of heavy, and the next thing that I knew, was falling fast asleep…

**(A/N: Like it? I really hope so, 'Cause I need reviews to continue! Plz R&R People! Camigirl out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
